The New Queen
by Di.M.H
Summary: It's time for Chica and Freddy's wedding. Foxy, Bonnie and Golden Freddy have worked hard to make their day special. Sequel to She is Queen.


**Di.M.H: "Hey guys, sorry I haven't uploaded a story in a while but hey it's not like you really care. Anyways someone did ask me this question. Well there's a sequel to "She is Queen". I hope you enjoy this story. I'll see ya later guys and remember to LIVE ON!"**

_The new Queen_

#

Foxy and Bonnie were walking around the stage room declaring it for the wedding that would be held later that day. Golden Freddy teleported into the room with several declarations for the event and handed them to Bonnie. Foxy climbed up the ladder to hang up some of the declarations above the tables. Bonnie was busy setting place matches on each table.

"Hey Gold," Bonnie called over to him.

"When is the guest arriving?"

"Soon," Golden Freddy replied, "Baby and her friends will be here to help us out."

"It's a shame that the toys aren't here," said Foxy climbing down from the ladder.

"I know Foxy," said Golden Freddy, "but we have to do with what we got for now."

Freddy walked into the room and smiled as he looked around the room. Bonnie had noticed him and gestured to the others. They turned to see Freddy standing there.

"Hey cap," said Foxy, "shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Yeah," said Freddy, "but I wanted to see how you guys are doing."

"We're fine Freddy," Golden Freddy explained, "you should get yourself ready."

Freddy nodded before leaving the stage room. Bonnie turned back to the table that he was working when there was a knock on the door. Golden Freddy walked over to the door leaving Foxy and Bonnie to finish up the stage room.

"I wonder who's at the door," said Foxy.

"Let's focus on our jobs for now Foxy," Bonnie replied.

Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy came into the room while Ballora and Baby went to help Chica get ready. Golden Freddy had led Ennard to the back room for more declarations. Funtime Freddy walked over to Foxy while Funtime Foxy walked over to Bonnie.

"Hey guys," said Funtime Foxy, "do you need some help?"

"Yeah, that would be great thanks," said Bonnie with a smile.

"Say where are the girls," Foxy asked.

"They're going to help Chica," Funtime Freddy explained.

"Oh, well I guess that works," said Foxy, "come on, we'll show you what needs to be done."

#

Chica was getting ready nervous when there was a knock on the door. She walked over and opened the door to see Baby and Ballora standing there.

"Hey there Chica," said Baby, "we are here to help you."

"What," Chica cried, "I thought Cindy was."

"Well, she asked us to help in the mean time," Ballora explained, "She and her friends are running a little late."

Chica nodded before letting them inside. Baby looked around the room before turning to Chica. Ballora grabbed the makeup kit and started to apply it onto Chica's face.

"So," said Baby, "how do you feel?"

"Nervous," Chica replied.

"That's to be accepted," Ballora replied still applying the makeup.

"Well, I think that you look on the bright side," Baby said, "like, the fact that you will spend the rest of your life with Freddy."

"I guess that is something to look forward to," Chica replied, "I do love Freddy very much."

"You'll do fine," said Ballora, "as long as you think that."

"I do feel a bit better."

"That's the spirit," Baby said patting Chica's shoulder.

"Now let's make you look beautiful for your future husband."

#

"Hey boss, how are you doing," Bonnie asked as he and Foxy entered the small room that Freddy was in getting ready.

"Hey guys," Freddy called, "thanks for everything you've done."

"Hey no sweat Captain," Foxy replied, "we're just glad that we're able to make this day possible, right Bon?"

"Yeah," Bonnie added, "we're just glad to help out boss."

"Well, I owe you guys one," Freddy excited.

"Hey don't worry about it," Bonnie said with a smile.

"So, how many of our guest have showed up," Freddy asked.

"Well, the Funtime animatronics are here and I think that Candy and his crew had just arrived just now," said Foxy.

"Okay, so how is Chica doing?"

"We don't know," Bonnie explained, "but we did ask Cindy to check for us since she was to suppose help her organically."

"Already then," said Freddy "is Gold ready for his part?"

"I think so," Bonnie replied, "we'll head on over to see once we help you."

#

Golden Freddy had finishes the rest of the declarations before the rest of the guests had arrived. Candy walked over toward him as he was getting ready to take his place on the stage. Golden Freddy turned to him and smiled.

"Hey Gold," he said, "This place looks great."

"Thank you," Golden Freddy replied, "we did work hard for two whole days."

"I can see that," Candy said with a smile.

"Well, I do appreciate; your complaints but I must take my place."

Golden Freddy walked toward the stage greeting their guests as he walked toward the stage. He got onto the stage then turned toward the crowd. Bonnie appeared and walked down the alley that they had made for the wedding. He climbed onto the stage and walked toward Golden Freddy. Bonnie leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"We're about ready," he whispered, "Foxy would be Freddy out now."

"Good," Golden Freddy replied, "could you check on the girls?"

"Sure thing," Bonnie replied, "I'll let you know when I'm done."

#

"There," said Cindy, "You girls did great in my place."

"Thank you," Ballora replied.

"Yeah,' said Baby, "this was fun, I think when I get married I'll have you girls help me."

"Who would marry you," a voice asked from the door.

They turned to see Bonnie standing there smirking at them. Ballora's face turned red when she saw him. Chica and Cindy smirked at him since they knew that Bonnie and Baby get on each other's nerves. Baby glared at him annoyed.

"Why did Gold send you," Baby growled annoyed.

"Because I was done with my end," Bonnie replied with an evil grin on his face.

"Bonnie, don't start anything," Chica warned.

"Right, sorry Chica," Bonnie replied turning to her.

"So, did you come check on us," Cindy asked.

"Yeah," Bonnie replied, "he wanted to know if you girls are doing alright."

"We're fine," Cindy replied, "is he ready to start soon?"

"I'll ask," Bonnie said, "I just wanted to see how the bride is doing."

"Nervous, excited," Chica replied, "so many different emotions are going through me right now."

"I get that," he said, "I'll let you girls be."

He waved goodbye before leaving them alone. Ballora; who had been quiet the whole time took a deep breath. Baby looked over at her annoyed.

"You like him why," Baby asked her.

"Shut up," Ballora replied, "That's my business."

"Well," said Chica trying not to say anything.

"What," Baby asked, "is there something we should know?"

"Bonnie isn't interested in dating," Chica explained, "in fact he's still hoping to see this one girl that he likes."

"What girl," Cindy asked.

"Never mind," Chica said quickly catching Ballora's face.

Ballora shook her head and suggested that they discuss something else. They went back to discuss about the wedding.

#

"I think that we're ready now," said Golden Freddy, "Foxy, please go let the girls know that we'll start soon."

"Right," Foxy replied before running off.

Bonnie stood beside Freddy as they watched Foxy run off. The guests were chatting for a bit. Bonnie looked over at Freddy; who was playing with his bowtie.

"You nerve boss," Bonnie asked.

"Yeah," Freddy answered, "it's been a dream come true for me."

"I get that you're nervous, this is the before of your new life with your new wife."

Freddy nodded still playing with his bowtie. The music started and the whole room fell silent. Foxy stood there directing the band that they had hired. Bonnie and Foxy were the best men so they weren't doing the music. The whole room turned around to see Chica coming down the alley with Cindy right behind her. They could only find one bride maid which was fine for Chica. Freddy looked at his bride as she walked toward them.

Freddy held out his hand to her as they reached the stage. Chica took his hand and let him pull her up onto the stage. Cindy took her spot by as the music stopped. Golden Freddy cleared his throat making the crowd look to the stage.

"Thank you all for coming," he said, "today is a special day for our dear friends."

Freddy and Chica looked into each other's eyes. Bonnie and Foxy smiled at each other. They looked over to Cindy; who was smiling at them before turning back to the couple on stage. Golden Freddy took a deep breath before continuing.

"Now, they will read their vows."

Freddy and Chica looked into each other's eyes before beginning their vows.

"Chica," said Freddy, "from the very beginning I knew that you were the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. When you agreed to marry me it was the best day in my life. I hope that we can live very happy together for the rest of our lives. You are my queen and I will continue to treat you like one."

"Freddy," Chica replied, "from the moment you told that you love me was the best day of my life. You have always made me feel so love and I know that you will continue to treat me as such. I love you with every fiber of my being. I will always love and treasure you for the rest of our lives. You make me feel like a queen and I promise to continue to care for you. You will always be my teddy bear. I love you."

"Freddy," said Golden Freddy, "do you take Chica as your wife to have to hold till this day forward, through sickness and in health until death do you part."

"I do," Freddy replied.

"Chica, do you take Freddy as your husband, to have and to hold till this day forward. Through sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do," Chica replied.

"I now pronounce husband and wife," Golden Freddy called, "you may now kiss the bride."

Freddy and Chica kissed making everyone in the crowd cheer. They pulled away smiling before making their way off the stage. They walked out of the room. Bonnie and Foxy watched as they left the room. The rest of the crowd left.

"We should go congratulate them before we set up the party," Bonnie said.

"Right," Foxy replied.

They made their way off the stage and headed toward the main hall where everyone was congratulating the newlyweds. Golden Freddy was talking to them. Cindy walked over to them with a smile on her face.

"They look really happy," she said.

"Yeah, they sure do," Foxy replied, "I just know that kids are coming next."

"Which means we're be too busy playing babysitters," Bonnie remarked, "since they be sharing the responsible for the pizza?"

"I don't feel sorry for you two," Cindy teased.

They smirked at her before walking over to congratulate their friends. Candy was talking to them when they approached.

"Hey lovebirds," Foxy called over.

They turned and smiled at them. Chica waved them over to them. They walked over as Candy walked off to chat with his friends.

"Hey guys," said Chica, "thanks for helping out with ceremony."

"No problem," said Foxy with a smile.

"Yeah, we're just glad that we could make your day special," said Bonnie.

"You guys are the best," said Freddy, "I owe you guys and Gold a lot."

"Ah, you don't owe us anything, we're glad to help, right," said Foxy.

"Seriously, we do owe you a lot," said Chica.

She walked over and hugged them both. Freddy smiled watching them hug his wife. They pulled back smiling at each other.

"You guys are the best," she said.

They just smiled as the couple walked off to chat with their guest. Foxy and Bonnie walked into the stage room. Golden Freddy, Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy were already to remove the chairs.

"Hey guys, do you need help,' Foxy asked.

"Yes, could you help set up the dance floor," Golden Freddy asked.

Bonnie and Foxy began to remove some of the chairs and tables to the side while Golden Freddy was setting up the DJ system. Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy were setting some tables and chairs for the guests to sit down in.

"That's all of the chairs and tables," Foxy said.

"Bonnie," Golden Freddy called, "could you set up the crystal ball."

"You got it Gold," Bonnie replied walking off.

"So, who's the DJ," Funtime Foxy asked.

"Bon is," Foxy replied, "he volunteered to do it."

"I see," said Funtime Freddy, "That's a shame because I would make a great DJ."

"Yeah right," Funtime Foxy said rolling her eyes.

"Your voice will make everyone go deaf when you use the mike."

"No I won't," Funtime Freddy cried not realizing that he was really close the mike.

The whole room rang out causing everyone to cover their ears. Foxy took the mike away from them before growling at Funtime Freddy.

"You just did," he growled.

"Sorry," Funtime Freddy replied feeling embarrassed.

Bonnie ran into the room with the crystal ball in his hand. He looked around trying to figure out what made that noise.

"What happened," he asked.

"Funtime Freddy got too close the mike," Foxy replied with a groan.

"I said sorry," Funtime Freddy replied.

"What," Funtime Foxy cried out which made it clear that her ears were still ringing.

Bonnie walked over and fixed her ears. She thanked him before glaring over at Funtime Freddy. Funtime Freddy ran to hid in the back room.

"Get out here," Funtime Foxy hissed, "or I'll get Baby."

"That's enough," said Golden Freddy, "Bonnie, go hang up the crystal ball. Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy go grab the lights in the back then help Foxy set them up."

The Funtime animatronics followed Foxy into the back room to get the lights while Bonnie got the ladder to hang the ball to the ceiling. Golden Freddy did the final touches before walking off the stage. Bonnie walked by with the ladder. Golden Freddy held the ladder for him as he climbed up. Bonnie began to hang up the ball when Freddy walked into the room.

"Why did I hear a ringing coming from here," Freddy asked.

"Funtime Freddy got too close to the mike," Golden Freddy replied.

"Hey boss," said Bonnie, "shouldn't you be with your wife?"

Baby had just showed at that moment. She looked around which Bonnie knew that she was looking for her friends.

"Where is he," she groaned.

"In the back helping Foxy and Funtime Foxy with the lights." Bonnie replied.

Foxy came out with the other two Funtime animatronics right behind him. Baby looked over at them making Funtime Freddy hid behind Foxy.

"Funtime Freddy, you come with me right now," said Baby, "if you can't help without making everyone deaf then you don't help."

Baby walked over and grabbed him by the ear. They watched as Baby and Freddy walk away with Funtime Freddy in toe. Cindy walked into the room and offered to help. Foxy put her right to work with the lights. Bonnie climbed down from the ladder once the ball was hanging perfectly. Cindy walked over and looked up at the crystal ball hanging over head.

"Nice work, bunny boy," she said.

"Thanks," Bonnie replied, "So, I think we're ready for the party."

"Not yet," Golden Freddy said, "we still need the food."

"That's easy," said Cindy, "that's why I came here, the food just arrived. Candy and Ennard are bringing it inside right now."

Candy and Ennard came into the room with the food. Foxy walked over and led them to where they were keeping the food.

"I'm surprised that you don't have pizza," said Candy.

"We do," Bonnie replied, "They're in the kitchen."

"Okay," said Candy.

"Do you really think that we would not have pizza," Foxy asked with a smirk.

"Chica would go nuts if we didn't."

Bonnie and Golden Freddy both nodded in agreement. They checked around to make sure that everything was ready before letting the guest into the room. Bonnie took his place onto the stage. Foxy and Golden Freddy led the guests to their tables. Bonnie placed the headphones onto his head waiting for everyone to sit down.

Ballora walked over to the stage where he was standing. She climbed onto the stage and whispered his ear.

"The newlyweds are ready when you are," she whispered.

"Thanks," he replied.

She nodded trying to hide her blush as she sat down beside Baby. Bonnie grabbed the mike and cleared his throat making the room go quiet.

"Ladies and gentlemen to please put your hands together for Mr. and Mrs. Fazbear," Bonnie said into the mike as Freddy and Chica entered the room.

The whole room erupted into cheers and clap as they entered the room. Bonnie started a slow song as they walked onto the dance floor. Chica's eyes widened as the song started. She looked over at Freddy. Freddy smiled at her.

"You realize this song," Freddy asked.

"Yes, this was the song we listed to on our very first date," Chica replied.

"I know," Freddy said as they danced.

"I've had Bonnie put it into the library when you were busy."

"Oh Freddy, you are so sweet."

The song end and they made their way toward their table. Pretty soon everyone hit the dance floor. Bonnie went through the song list while everyone danced. Bonnie stood there as he watched them all dance. Foxy walked over to him.

"Hey Bon," he said, "It's late so we should end this quick."

"Right bud," Bonnie replied, "I'll start the last song."

He turned to the mike and held it up to his mouth before he cleared his throat once more. Foxy stood there watching the room.

"Okay folks," he said, "we will start the final song for the night. I hope you all have enjoyed tonight."

He started the final song which everyone got up to dance on the dance floor. Chica and Freddy were dancing together. Bonnie smiled as he watched them then looked around at everyone else on the dance floor.

#

"Thanks for coming," Chica said as their guests went out the front door.

"That was a fun night," said Freddy, "you guys did great."

"I'm just glad that you two were able to tie the knot," said Golden Freddy, "it does mean a lot to see you very happy."

Foxy and Bonnie were cleaning up the stage room. Chica walked into the room where they were and helped them.

"Thank you both for an amazing night," she said.

"What are friends for," Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, what are friends for," said Foxy, "we'll just glad that we made your night special."

Freddy and Golden Freddy entered the room to help clean up the rest of the declarations as well as trash that was everywhere in the room. Bonnie and Foxy were putting the tables and the chairs back into the right spot. Golden Freddy got the crystal ball down from the ceiling. Freddy and Chica were taking apart the DJ stand.

"That's the last of it," said Foxy, "I'm tired night guys."

He walked to pirate cove to turn into the night. Golden Freddy had come out from the back room. He said good night before going to bed himself.

"I'm going to bed too," said Bonnie, "Night guys."

#

Chica and Freddy walked into their room that they shared since they first starting sleeping together.

"That was a fun night," said Freddy.

"It was," said Chica curling to him.

"We really have great friends," said Freddy wrapping his arm around her.

"Yeah, we should do something for them," he said.

"I agree, we should," said Chica, "what do you have in mind Freddy?"

"Well, I know do where something I think will make the boys very happy and I think even Gold will be happy too."

"What would that be," she asked.

"That's a surprise," Freddy said with a smile.

#

The end


End file.
